


The Chase

by sabershadowkat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly history fluff<br/>Spike(William)/Angelus</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chase

"Angelus!"

Angelus looked up at William's call, brow arched, and he waited for the younger vampire to careen into the room, as he had a tendency to do when excited over something. A minute passed, then two, but still no William.

A frown marring his face, Angelus rose and walked out of the study of their large home. He paused in the main hallway. "William!" he called out. "Ye best not be playing tricks on me!"

The scent of blood hit him like a sledgehammer, causing him to turn his head sharply and sniff the air. Then he heard William's laughter coming from the kitchen. Curious, and a bit peeved, he rapidly walked to the kitchen in time to see a flash of someone go out the door to the dining room.

The blood scent was stronger in the kitchen and he found a large, messy puddle on the floor. Several perfectly-shaped, adult male footprints led from it out of the room. Nostrils flaring, he followed them and found more prints across the hardwood floor to the doorway to the living room.

Angelus reached the entry to the other room in time to hear running steps through the main hall and laughter. The footprints were less defined, but they were striking against the pale carpeting. Growling, he quickly traversed the living room to the hall and followed the prints across it into the study. A flash of red caught his eye and he rushed to the connecting door to the library to see someone run through the outer door back into the hallway.

"William, get yer arse in here this instant!" Angelus yelled, returning to the study. He was through with games.

"You bellowed?"

Angelus turned to the main doorway at William's voice and froze. Slowly, William executed a complete turn, his arms slightly out to the sides. "You like?" he asked.

Angelus just stared. William was covered from head to toe in drying blood -- and nothing else.

The younger vampire turned so his back was to his sire, looked over his shoulder and said, "Catch me if you can, Angelus." Then he wiggled his naked, blood-covered butt and took off running.

Angelus snapped out of his stupor with a chuckle and gave chase. Pounding footsteps and laughter echoed through the large home, which eventually turned into different sounds altogether.

But that's a different story all on its own.


End file.
